Deak
by Scarlet.D
Summary: El viejo Panda intentó advertirle, "no será nada como los registros pasados", pero eso no fue suficiente para prepararlo. [Lavi x Kanda] Yaoi, lime.


Gracias x leer!

Se aprecian los reviews =)

**Adv**: lime

* * *

**Deak**

Aceptar a "Lavi" había demostrado ser más difícil de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Usualmente Bookman y él eran más discretos, así que acoplarse a nuevas situaciones no resultaba gran problema. Se sentía una y otra vez como lo mismo, y es que nunca se habían involucrado tanto como en esta ocasión.

El viejo Panda intentó advertirle, "no será nada como los registros pasados", pero eso no fue suficiente para prepararlo.

Tantas experiencias acumuladas, tantos registros escritos, tantos previos nombres… y simplemente no se sentía capaz de comprender a "Lavi".

A primera impresión, el joven pelirrojo había conseguido encajar rápidamente entre sus nuevos compañeros exorcistas. Después de todo, nadie en la decadente Orden vacilaba en recibir a cada valioso colaborador con vehemencia. En un mundo infestado por Akumas, los exorcistas eran tesoros cada vez más raros.

Y si algo había perfeccionado el joven bookman junior a lo largo de años de estudio de la cualidad humana, era el arte del encanto.

Nadie cuestionó el origen de "Lavi" o su presencia allí. Nadie más que el propio Deak, por supuesto.

La función de Deak, al igual que todos los anteriores, había sido simple. Sus existencias relativamente vacías; períodos de vida cortos ligados directa y exclusivamente a uno u otro suceso observado desde los márgenes.

"Lavi" parecía tener muchas más responsabilidades. A "Lavi" se le presentaba el inmenso reto de no dejar un sólo detalle pasar mientras todo giraba sin pausa; un tornado con él al centro, desorientándolo porque finalmente lo que observaba se sentía desgarradoramente real.

Había lidiado con la desgracia humana muchas veces antes, pero nunca de manera tan personal. Pensar que el sujeto con el que bromeó a la hora del almuerzo podría encontrarse en un ataúd al día siguiente constituía una terrible distracción, y conocer precisamente que tan frágil era el mundo resultaba odiosamente inquietante.

Conocerle fue como una ráfaga de viento nuevo. Años después todavía podía evocar cada característica del fugaz encuentro a la perfección…

Para sus oídos, todos los sonidos del comedor donde desayunaba simularon apocarse, y sus ojos no registraron otro movimiento más que el caminar elegante y seguro de la altiva figura que su mirada localizó desde que puso pie en el salón, guiado por una fuerza gravitacional inexplicable.

Sin vacilar en sus pasos, apartaba a todos de su camino con nada más que su presencia. Su dura mirada no agraciaba a nadie con su atención, se mantenía fija en un punto impreciso de su trayectoria. Cada gesto y movimiento exudaba autosuficiencia mientras ignoraba al mundo, y no le vio abrir la boca hasta que llegó con el cocinero y ordenó su comida.

—¡Lavi! —El aludido parpadeó un par de veces y volteó para atender al llamado, preguntándose cuántas veces habrían tenido que repetir su nombre hasta que se desembrujó.

Lenalee lo miraba divertida y, junto a ella, Johnny sonreía señalando el plato que el pelirrojo había dejado a medias.

—¿Te vas a acabar eso?

—Nah, todo tuyo. —Empujó el plato hacia el centro de la mesa y enseguida giró en su asiento en busca del joven que había despertado su interés. Chasqueó decepcionado cuando no fue capaz de ubicarlo por ninguna parte, pero algo en su interior se regocijó en anticipación ante su nuevo objeto de estudio.

Al final del día ya había averiguado todo lo básico sobre la persona que ahora conocía como Kanda Yuu.

Al día siguiente consiguió ser presentado con él en lo que resultó ser una experiencia cercana a la muerte cuando cometió el error de llamarle por su nombre de pila.

Para el final de la semana ya era conocimiento público entre los usuarios de la cafetería que había que dejar una silla libre al lado de Kanda para el osado joven que gozaba de llamarlo Yuu, en contra de todos los instintos de autopreservación que una persona normal tendría.

Se convirtió rápidamente en el dolor de cabeza crónico del exorcista japonés. Y lo que inició como una distracción para olvidarse de "Lavi", sólo necesito de una misión compartida para escalar intempestivamente a una fijación casi enfermiza.

Su experiencia en la orden era mínima, pero no le sorprendió que el encargo de recuperar un fragmento de Inocencia culminara con una batalla exhaustiva para preservar la sagrada materia y al mismo tiempo evitar que las nubes de Akuma arrasaran con un modesto pueblo.

Fue un evento abrumador que lo mantuvo en un estado de desasosiego asfixiante; una lucha visceral por sobrevivir en la que tuvo que confiar ciegamente en "Lavi", porque nada de lo aprendido con los nombres anteriores le ayudaría en esos momentos.

Sintió que exhaló la mitad de su vida cuando finalmente la última de las impías criaturas se desvaneció entre las llamas de su técnica principal. Limpió el sudor de su frente, y mientras su respiración se normalizaba se tomó unos momentos para hacer una rápida recolección del daño físico sufrido, hasta que el desolado silencio lo alertó recordándole al compañero que había perdido de vista minutos atrás.

Con piernas embotadas a las que negó descanso, trotó hasta el final de esa calle para luego doblar en la esquina. Miró a su alrededor, barriendo cada rincón con cierta alarma en sus pupilas… Le tomó unos momentos localizarlo, allá lejos en el piso entre los restos de un edificio que había quedado parcialmente destruido. Lo vio tratando de ponerse de pie con movimientos demasiado torpes para ser Kanda, y corrió hacia él.

—¡Yuu! —Se arrodilló a su lado. Miró su expresión consternada, todo su rostro tenso mientras permanecía hincado utilizando a Mugen como apoyo.

—¿Estás bien? —Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le examinó de pies a cabeza pretendiendo determinar la gravedad de sus heridas.

De repente notó unas marcas oscuras esparciéndose cual raíces sobre la base de su cuello. Sin pensarlo, tiró de su chaqueta para poder apreciar más del curioso diseño que parecía tener vida propia, y parpadeó al dudar de su propia percepción.

Kanda le dio un codazo y se puso de pie inmediatamente, clavando una colérica mirada sobre el joven que permanecía en el suelo. Éste tendría que haber estado ciego para no notar que cualquier previa señal de abatimiento y debilidad habían abandonado al pelilargo con una rapidez irreal.

—Eso fue... interesante —murmuró impresionado, y se acostó en el piso extendiendo sus extremidades y cerrando los ojos. Se sentía rendido físicamente y sobre todo, deslumbrado por su nuevo hallazgo, víctima de una estimulante sensación de embriaguez.

—Espero que no hayas dejado pasar ningún detalle. —Kanda masculló desdeñoso. El otro mostró una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante la mortificada voz, y se quedó ahí tumbado por largo rato, incluso después de que Kanda se alejó, hasta que quedó mentalmente agotado al tratar de hallarle lógica a lo que acababa de atestiguar.

Afortunadamente, tuvo otras oportunidades para confirmar la peculiaridad de Kanda.

Descubrió que su increíble habilidad de recuperación física definitivamente tenía algo que ver con el misterioso tatuaje que había logrado admirar en un par de ocasiones, pero sobre el cual el japonés jamás hablaba, por más evidente que fuera su anormal don.

Podría decirse que construyeron una amistad superficial que todos aceptaron con naturalidad. Fue fácil adoptar una rutina con él; un comentario tonto por parte de "Lavi", una reacción violenta por parte de Kanda.

Pero había una tensión disfrazada. Un encubrimiento mutuo que sazonaba los momentos juntos con una mezcla confusa de suspicacia y magnetismo.

Kanda entendía que "Lavi" no era real, y aunque resultaba terriblemente enervante sentirse como un proyecto de bookman, debía admitir que, si bien se repudiaba por ello, había surgido en él un interés muy concreto por adivinar lo que ocultaban las frívolas sonrisas y lo que buscaba la mirada indagadora.

Y el otro reconocía claramente esa reciprocidad.

Lo suyo era un acto…, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con Kanda, también. Las violentas reacciones, la indiferencia y descortesía, su arrogante ser en absoluto; todo una coraza para proteger algo que debía ser muy frágil.

Quería descubrir a Yuu. E irremediablemente seducido por el enigma, se obsesionó con él.

Era perfectamente consciente de ello, y sólo le quedaba preguntarse si la reciente manía sería el natural producto de la personalidad inquisitiva propia de un buen aprendiz de bookman, o si sería culpa del fácilmente impresionable "Lavi".

Husmeó en el departamento de ciencias, haciendo más preguntas de lo que era prudente y ganándose varias advertencias por parte de Komui. Le costó meses de investigación y hostigamiento hasta que escuchó el término que alimentó su curiosidad.

_"__Segundo exorcista."_

Puso a prueba la validez de esa pista lo más pronto que pudo. Buscó a Kanda y le presentó esas palabras, sin rodeos.

Y la mirada estremecida, el casi imperceptible flaquear de los dedos que descansaban sobre la empuñadura de la espada, y sobre todo la ausencia de una réplica audaz y descortés, le confirmaron que su ambiguo descubrimiento era un tesoro.

Expuesto, el joven pelinegro giró en sus talones y marchó alejándose resueltamente de ahí.

—Yuu, espera. —Aunque fue ignorado, trotó hasta alcanzarle.

—Escucha. —Interpuso un pie entre la puerta y el marco, evitando justo a tiempo que se cerrara—. No pienso mencionárselo a nadie.

—Ni siquiera sabrías qué decir. —Kanda empujó la puerta con insistencia y el otro presionó con su cuerpo desde el lado opuesto.

—Exactamente… Mira, no espero que me lo expliques. —No le preocupaba entender el secreto. Simplemente agradecía su existencia.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —Se apartó de la puerta y vio con satisfacción como el torpe aprendiz de bookman, víctima de su propio impulso, caía de bruces al suelo escandalosamente.

Luego parpadeó, extrañado, cuando aquél permaneció cabizbajo y de rodillas en el piso, durante más segundos de lo que a cualquiera le hubiera tomado levantarse.

Y cuando se puso de pie violentamente y se le acercó furtivo, no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y mover el brazo instintivamente en busca de su espada. Alcanzó a desenvainarla, pero aun así el temerario joven llegó hasta él, plantó una mano sobre su pecho, atrapando su ropa en un puño para mantenerlo cerca, y otra la usó para sujetarle la barbilla y garantizar que sus labios no fallaran en su objetivo.

El contacto duró menos de un segundo. El osado ofensor se vio apartado con brusquedad, y la penetrante mirada verde congeló en su sitio al dueño de unos escandalizados ojos azules que nunca antes habían parecido tan grandes o abiertos. Pero el desconcierto fue efímero, y cuando en el pálido rostro comenzó a notarse mortificación, el pelirrojo actuó rápidamente, asiendo los brazos de Kanda y estampando sus labios sobre los de él. Y, testarudo, luchó contra la inicial resistencia hasta que escuchó la espada del samurai resonando contra el piso.

Un segundo después, un certero puñetazo al estómago lo tenía doblándose sobre sí mismo y quejándose entre dientes.

—¡Hey, tú preguntaste!

—Idiota.

Fue la reveladora falta de convicción, la ligereza en esa voz y la insinceridad del insulto, lo que le llevó a erguirse y acercarse a Kanda una vez más, esbozando una sonrisa astuta ante lo ridículo de la situación actual.

Kanda frunció el ceño, retrocedió, y su talón golpeó la pata de una pequeña mesa, haciéndola tambalear. Con increíble agilidad su mano derecha alcanzó a estabilizar el reloj de arena que allí descansaba, evitando una caída trágica. El otro notó el sobresalto, el pánico, la respiración contenida por un instante…; cada valioso pormenor que formó a ese momento perfecto. Era lo que había estado buscando.

Fascinado, sus manos volaron impetuosas a los lados del delgado rostro, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras exigía un beso más.

Y esta vez fue diferente, se vio recompensado con una avidez que igualó a la suya, sorprendido por las manos que se posaron firmes en su cintura y le empujaron a caminar en reversa. Sintió la cama contra sus piernas, y subió una rodilla, y luego la otra, jalando a Kanda consigo para luego empujarle hasta dejarlo boca arriba.

Y ahí volvieron esos labios, insistentes…; y durante una pizca de segundo, vacilantes, forzando tanto como rogando, necesitando una respuesta con una desesperación tan abrumadora que Kanda se sintió bebido por ellos. Y por supuesto les correspondió, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y notando impresionado cómo el otro tembló por un instante. Sólo un instante en que dudó de su realidad.

Luego, un par de piernas nerviosas se entrelazaron con las de Kanda, y las manos que hasta entonces sujetaban sus brazos comenzaron a repartir caricias ansiosas sobre su ropa, despojándolo de ella apresuradamente. Y de pronto su propio cuerpo se movía sin consentimiento; su pecho arriba y abajo, sus piernas aquí y allá, su cabeza dando vueltas…

No, estaba quieta, pues sus labios no habían perdido contacto con los del otro. Podía sentir una lengua bailando endemoniada dentro de su boca, mientras la suya trataba de superar su sobrecogimiento y responder.

El beso fue roto repentinamente y Lavi miró hacia abajo para admirar cómo sus propias manos exploraban el pecho de Kanda, las yemas de sus dedos remarcaban con delicadeza los diseños de su enigmático tatuaje. Al mismo tiempo podía sentir los intensos ojos azules, casi grises, estáticos sobre su rostro acalorado. Y justo mientras se preguntaba qué estaría pensando aquél, sintió a una mano sobre su mejilla, y dio un respingo cuando un par de dedos rozaron el parche que cubría su ojo derecho. Los dedos viajaron hacia arriba, retirándole la bandana y acariciando brevemente su frente.

Era lo que tenían en común: secretos. Su mutua atracción se basaba en la complicidad de saberse farsantes. La oscuridad que uno veía en el otro se sentía como un reflejo de la propia, y al mismo tiempo, se prometía indescifrable.

La contrariedad de tal noción era adictiva, incitante. Y en esos momentos causaba a ambos enmudecer de excitación.

Con temblorosos dedos, el pelirrojo se incorporó para desabrochar sus pantalones y deslizarlos hasta sus rodillas. Su mirada hambrienta recorrió la piel pálida del otro, y ansió con locura tocarla más, saborearla, tornarla roja con sus labios y hacerla incendiar con sus dedos. Sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo hasta clavarse entre los muslos de Kanda. Si se inclinaba sobre él sus miembros se tocarían y sabía que sería perfecto. Así que lo hizo.

Kanda gimió y se aferró sin demora a los hombros del otro. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza haciéndole temblar y sudar al mismo tiempo, y en reflejo inmediato levantó sus caderas, necesitando experimentarlo de nuevo, anhelando descubrir más.

El otro concedió y a partir de ese momento su cerebro no pudo mantenerse a la par de lo que sentía. Se rindió a la gozosa desesperación que agitaba sus entrañas, abrazó el cuerpo bajo el suyo con celo, y le miró enloquecer y se supo perdido también, delirando al saber que le pertenecía en esos momentos.

Entonces, un nombre por el que sentía resentimiento emergió de los labios de Kanda en un suspiro: _"__Lavi_". Y con ello cayó sobre él un agobio aplastante.

Por un instante se vio tentado a imaginar cómo sería dejar atrás la comodidad de Deak y resignarse a la complejidad de "Lavi". "Lavi", quien tenía fascinaciones y temores indignos de un bookman.

"Lavi", a quien envidió por primera vez, de manera descomunal y aturdidora. Odió esa paradoja y se entregó con furia ciega al ritmo constante, intenso y consolador; rápido, más rápido, quemando, hirviendo, sin dejar de tocar, tratando de no gritar.

Hasta que fue demasiado de algo increíble.

Apenas si tuvo energías para arrastrarse hacia un espacio vacío de la estrecha cama. Con movimientos perezosos se acomodó sobre su costado y dobló un brazo sobre su cabeza. Permaneció ensordecido por su propio ritmo cardiaco durante varios minutos, cerrando los ojos a veces por cinco segundos, a veces por veinte o más. Y cada vez que los abría encontraba a su acompañante en la misma posición, con su rostro ligeramente ladeado y su mirada fija sobre aquel extraño reloj de arena con una flor dentro.

La añoranza en esos ojos azules era algo tan nuevo que habría sido imposible pasarla por alto. La admiró, la absorbió, la vio tornarse en pesadumbre y luego en calma aceptación.

Supo que _ése_ era Yuu.

Y mientras lo observaba, él mismo se sintió distinto. Sabía que en su estudio del otro no había un simple interés calculador, que podía permitirse mirarlo con calidez, o incluso tocarlo por simple capricho sin detenerse a razonarlo. Y en contra de toda lógica, disfrutaba verse embrujado por algo que no comprendía.

El número anterior jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Supo que era Lavi.

**:-:-:-:**

**Fin**


End file.
